User talk:KingOfYou115/Archive 1
UNSC With A Vengeance so are you gonna offer anyomre feedback on the UNSC With A Vengeance? Also, your articles are really good. Keep up the good work!! Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:54, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Operation: INCOGNITO Re: Delta Training Story Delta's Commander we both do the same thing king. Eavesdropping. Want to collaborate sometime? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 17:58, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church I'm pretty sure he did. I know you know ReDquinox and Coolbuddy both through other wikis, but I can only judge based on what I see here, and it has not painted him in a very good light. The two of them can continue to spit obscenities on other sites, but so long as they're here, they have to be polite. I gave ReDquinox more than a fair chance, as previous administrations have permabanned for less, so I don't care who's on his side. My judgement stands.}} Lemme ask you; why would someone include that particular phrase, when Coolbuddy's articles aren't in fact all born within the period to make their birthsign Cancer? Could it be that someone who's argued with this guy on other sites meant it as a barb? Look, ReDquinox did obviously start it first as far as here goes, because he messaged Coolbuddy first on this site. So if CB did make an offense first, you know about it because you know them from other sites. And I understand. You're sticking up for a friend, I don't hold that against you. But you're gonna have to accept that ReDquinox is in the wrong here. If you want to help him and see him join us on Halo Fanon, the best thing you can do is advise him to keep his arguments with Coolbuddy on other sites. Regards, That Damn Sniper.}} Thank you for placing some consideration into me. To be honest the only trouble I am having with the site is that of places pictures in the infoboxs. The photos I have selected will either not show up or take up way to much space on the page and ruins the flow. If you at all could help with this issue, that would be greatly appreciated. Until next time, — 18:09, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I use Source editor btw BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 18:15, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Say What? UMM why humor pages? also, how do i make a signiture? Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:55, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church RE: Two Things Hola, KingOfYou115, regarding your message about Tara-021: Joey-021 and Sputnik-077 are characters in an abandoned Fanfic and I also recycled Sputnik's name, so Sputnik-057 and Sputnik-077 are two different characters. : [[User:UserBob|UP''graded's]]BasicSignutare User talk:UserBob UPgraded (talk) 18:55, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, sorry for such a late reply. I've been working a lot and been out of town during my time off so coming back to HF has been rather rare for me. I'll likely hang out on the Irk for the rest of today, but since my job is on the weekends, my presence here is doubtful for that time until the beginning of next week. If that's not acceptable; then I will try my best to find a time where we can work things out (Totally understand you not wanting to divulge spoilers). I live in the Central US timezone and work in the afternoons. My Wunderwaffle iz missin (talk) 20:30, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I've updated my character, but I don't think I'll use him for the hunted rp. --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 23:24, February 15, 2017 (UTC) I forgot the link:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas-A256 --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 23:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Why am I mentioned a few times on your profile? --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 22:39, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ---- Delta Team Names If you throw that non-specific book at me again, I will make you a paraplegic! ---- --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 20:28, April 28, 2017 (UTC) That was humour. --Colonel ryan 12 (talk) 20:33, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thank you for correcting me, my mistake. I'll try to improve on that here on out - still a noob, so sorry if I raise the stress for you guys a little...my bad. Distant Tide (talk) 18:41, May 7, 2017 (UTC) RP session 2 Hey, if you're on. The RP is live right now, try to get on ASAP - we'll fit you in as we go! Distant Tide (talk) 00:01, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Delta So, I'll take notice on my name. "Tide" is fine, though, another one that might be easier to use though harder to remember is "Rip." My username in FFN is "RiptideZ," along with my WIP 2nd account which is called "Distant Tide." '''So, Rip or Tide is fine.' Firstly, you're welcome - I did read your wall of text. I will definitely use the Delta Company page to base my teams, I'll make two to match requirements. I just have a focus on the initial one I create from here on. For Spartan character designs, I'm mixing Yuu from Charlotte (anime) with Damian Wayne (Son of Batman), another is young Mikasa though still working on finding another anime character to mix her with, and Jonah from Jormungand (anime). I'll be searching from new models for the rest of the day. For the team names, I'm running Boson and Photon for particle physics. Anyway, I'll work my way into your guys' requirements and we'll see what happens from there. Thanks for allowing me to take part in Delta!Distant Tide (talk) 17:08, May 19, 2017 (UTC)